bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Navjot Singh Sidhu
|hometown = Patiala, India |occupation = Cricketer |knownfor = |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 6 |Year = 2012 |TimesNominated = 0 |NominationsReceived = 0 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Walked |Currently1 = Walked |Place = 17th |Days = 34 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = sherryontopp |InstagramUserName = navjotsinghsidhu }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 6. Former Indian cricketer and Indian Member of Parliament from Amritsar (Lok Sabha constituency). Biography Sidhu was born in Patiala, Punjab, India to a Jat Sikh father and Hindu mother. His father, Sardar Bhagwant Singh was a decent cricket player and wanted to see his son Navjot as a top-class cricketer. Sidhu is an alumnus of Yadavindra Public School, Patiala. He studied in Mumbai at HR College of Commerce and Economics. Sidhu was elected to the Lok Sabha as the member from Amritsar in 2004 on a Bharatiya Janata Party ticket; he later resigned, following his conviction. After the Supreme Court stayed his conviction, he successfully contested the Amritsar Lok Sabha seat, defeating his Congress rival, State Finance Minister Surinder Singla, by 77,626 votes. He is also the present president of World Jat Aryan Foundation. He is a vegetarian. He is married to Navjot Kaur Sidhu, a doctor and a former member of Punjab Legislative Assembly. The couple has two children: daughter Rabia and son Karan. Career Sidhu made his first-class debut in November 1981 playing for Punjab against Services in Amritsar. Opening the innings, he made 51 before he was run out, as his team won the match by an innings.9 He was called up to the Indian Test team in November 1983 after he scored a century (122) for the North Zone playing against the touring West Indies team the previous month. He was drafted to the Test team as a replacement to an injured Dilip Vengsarkar for the Third Test in Ahmedabad. He scored 20 runs in 90 minutes before he was booed out of the ground upon dismissal.10 After another modest score in the final Test in Madras, he was dropped from the team. Sidhu was recalled to the national team only four years later, for the World Cup. Making his One Day International (ODI) debut against Australia in the first of the group stage games, he made a 79-ball 73, an innings that included five sixes and four fours. India went on to lose the match by a run. After the game, Australia's captain Allan Border had remarked: "When the bloke hits the ball, it stays hit." In India's next game, against New Zealand, Sidhu scored a match-winning knock of 75, hitting four sixes and fours each, helping his team record its first win against them in World Cups. Sidhu scored two more successive fifties, against Australia and Zimbabwe (51 and 55 respectively), and in the process, became the first player to record four successive half-centuries on debut in ODIs. He carried his fine form into the Asia Cup the following year helping his team regain the trophy. He scored a half-century in the opening match against hosts Bangladesh before making another in the final (76 off 87 balls), receiving man of the match awards for both performances. He finished the tournament scoring three fifties in four innings aggregating to 179 runs and was named man of the tournament. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 6) Nominations History Trivia References Category:1963 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 6 Contestants Category:Cricketers Category:Walkers Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:17th Place